Vourned
''"merry christmas" ''-Vourned Vourned is an infamous myth that is currently being, or has been, investigated by Roblox's Myths, Robloxian Myth Hunters, and the renowned mrflimflam. Overview Vourned's current appearance consists of the "Stitches" hood, a Crimson Winter Scarf, a Legendary Rogue Equipment Belt, and the armor of a Pilgrim Knight. History As a child, Vourned was the center of constant harassment, punishment, and pain. His parents, their names never being mentioned, supported Vourned through these tough times. Vourned, in return, developed persistence. These troubles followed Vourned. Soon after he managed to combat his oppressors, Vourned's father was issued into a mandatory military service act. This troubled the Vourned homestead. Now, with a lack of income, Vourned's mother was determined to provide. The doorbell had rung. At the door, Vourned's mother was met by a military volunteer. Vourned's father has been declared MIA. Overcome with grief, Vourned's mother isolated herself from her child. Vourned, now lost, confused, but optimistic was prepared for what was to come. Vourned's mother, on the other hand, ended her life soon after. Looking forward to speaking with his mother completely disrupted his entire existence at seeing his mother's lifeless body. This day would eternally change Vourned. Vourned, being at the most easily manipulated state, was targeted by "HIM." "HE" is said to take advantage of poor, misguided souls. Vourned was special. He was gifted with full potential in mastering anything that he desired. "HE" saw this in Vourned. Through creating a contract of bringing his parents back in return for himself, Vourned immediately signed. This resulted in Vourned being taken to "HIS" dominion in which he eternally abuses the souls he collects. "HE" knew that eventually Vourned would outgrow his chains and liberate himself. So, "HE" set Vourned free to an extent. Vourned was allowed to roam through "HIS" dominion, but never allowed to leave. "HIS" expectations simply limited Vourned's eventual power. Vourned, after multiple years of wandering, discovered "HIS" forbidden library. Within this library was "HIS" books regarding any information that "HE" has acquired over the years. This excited Vourned. For as Vourned grew older, the more he understood how wicked "HE" really was. After numerous months of intensive studying, Vourned finally mastered all that "HE" could barely dream of. This, therefore, made Vourned stronger than "HIM." So, with intense fury in his eyes, Vourned rushed to "HIS" location. On discovery, Vourned was shocked. "HE" had his mother. "Choose wisely, Vourned. Your mother, or your pride." With the everlasting fury still residing in Vourned, he rushed in and, with an immediate trade-off, "HE" was decapitated by Vourned, but was able to still decompose his Mother's soul. Now realizing what he had done, Vourned had dropped to the ground. His infamous cry echoed throughout "HIS" former dominion. Vourned achieved his desired revenge, but at what cost? Vourned is now said to wander throughout Roblox, looking to revive a faith that he has recently discovered. Games "GENESIS" Behavior Vourned is known to be a calm, but chaotic character. For the most part, Vourned is extremely passive. When angered, Vourned exhibits a darkened shadow. This stage of Vourned commonly leads to many surrounding him immediately dying. Vourned, like AloneTraveler, tends to swear a lot on his Twitter. External Links Vourned's Roblox Profile Vourned's Twitter Trivia * Vourned first gained attraction through Remainings instead of Flamingo? * D'espite the renovations and remaking of Vourned; the older Vourned from a year ago is still connected to this medieval portrayal * The' word "Vourned" is a mixture of mourned and vengeance. Category:Myths Category:Active Myths Category:Roblox's Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Myths With Twitter Category:Myths with Social Medias